


The Smuggler and the Mando

by aquarianhand (youwalnut)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Explicit Language, F/M, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwalnut/pseuds/aquarianhand
Summary: The acrid smell of damp earth and sweat filtered through the breathing apparatus on her mask instantly giving away her location. The rough bag placed over her head could do nothing to stop it from assaulting her senses. It had been years since she had been to Jabba's palace, and as far as she was concerned, she had returned way too soon. Blindly, she walked through the packed hallways, picking up on hushed foreign languages muttered along the corridors, lead forcefully by her captor.Meghriya Tomgol had actually been caught.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Smuggler and the Mando

The acrid smell of damp earth and sweat filtered through the breathing apparatus on her mask instantly giving away her location. The rough bag placed over her head could do nothing to stop it from assaulting her senses. It had been years since she had been to Jabba's palace, and as far as she was concerned, she had returned way too soon. Blindly, she walked through the packed hallways, picking up on hushed foreign languages muttered along the corridors, lead forcefully by her captor.  
“.. that's the one,” came a soft Ortolan voice.  
“He sent Fett after her?” was hissed back in Rodese.  
She chuckled under the layers and the grip around her bicep tightened. She was pulled closer to an armored chest and she felt the pressure of a helmet against hers.  
“Quiet. Keep moving.” The cadence of his voice sent shivers down her spine every time he spoke. Especially when he would bark orders at her. She licked her lips behind the masked and leaned further into him as he walked her forward.  
“What? Didn't want me to tell them how I had you begging?” she whispered, purring where she assumed his ear would be. “How I had you moaning my name? Pfft, sent Fett after me..”  
The Mandalorian swallowed audibly and pulled her off the main hall into an empty storage room. He moved her harshly backwards into a dirt wall and ripped the burlap hood from her head, the other maintaining the grip on her arm. His helmet was mere inches from hers and she could almost make out his dark eyes behind the visor.  
“I don't know what you're playing at,” he growled, “but you're pushing your luck, Tomgol.”  
“Maybe I'm a little mad, Fett.” Her voice dripped with scorn. “I spent the past three weeks with you to get cuffed and hooded once you get me here? Where the hell was this when you had me naked?”  
He balked. Boba stood to his full height, pulling back from her face. He sighed and let go of her arm. A gloved hand brushed gently over the dusky scarf draped across her shoulders.  
“I know.” He was his usual concise self, but the same tender hand rested on her neck, his thumb brushing along the long muscle. “We will talk about this.”  
“Fine. But we're losing the hood and handcuffs,” she said, holding up her wrists in front of her.  
The band wound down as the pair walked into the room. Jabba bellowed unintelligibly towards them.  
“Meghriya! Ninaddy uba wata.” She and Fett approached the throne, his weapon drawn, for effect, he assured her. The throne was surrounded by all of Jabba's favorite pets. The Kowakian monkey-lizard snickered at them, and two young Twi'leks reclined nearby.  
“Sorry, Jabba. I would’ve came sooner, but I really didn't want to.” She shrugged at him and she heard Bib Fortuna hiss between his teeth.  
“Hah! Uba huujah badot!” The crime boss guffawed at her nerve.  
“What did he say? My Huttese is rusty..”  
“He said you have a death wish,” Boba whispered behind her. Megh scoffed, taking a step toward him.  
“Nah, my self-preservation is bullshit and I have an unceasing desire for adrenaline.” She stood with her hands on her hips, scanning the room for anyone she knew. All of them looked too familiar, but none of them were friendly. Her dark eyes narrowed back at Jabba. “What do you want from me, Jabba?”  
He shifted on his dais, a grotesque string of spit hanged from his mouth. The mood of the room stilled as they spoke. Everyone was waiting to see the human get tossed in the rancor pit.  
“Nobata wedd die wanna wanga? Uba doo jeesh stadd.”  
“He's mad you've kept him waiting,” Boba translated.  
“You're mad? I was in the middle of a job! A twelve thousand unit job, and now I can't work for that client ever again.” Megh pointed a calloused finger in Jabba's direction. “Quit dicking me around: what do you want?”  
“Bal uba huujah shu ned bu rancor?”  
“I'm from Dathomir; I’m not scared of rancors.” Meghriya was getting tired of his threats, and sighed in contempt. She was getting nowhere fast.  
“Jabba, please,” the bounty hunter spoke up from behind her. Jabba chuckled again, clearly more amused than annoyed by the exchange.  
“Uba widd beet jeesh. Jee bee foboba everee oeal.” She exhaled through her nose.  
“Fifteen percent? What's in it for me?”  
“Nirepowah. An uba bee banto bee.” She turned to look at Boba.  
“What's ‘nirepowah?’”  
“Firepower.” Boba's voice was loud enough for only her to hear. “And he will let you live.”  
“Huh. That's.. unexpected.” Slowly, she turned back to the throne. “What do you mean ‘firepower,’ Jabba? Sweeten this deal for me. Fifteen percent is kinda high..”  
“Shash. Beet uba,” he said smugly. “Wamma bosenomenal. Sheesu uba.”  
“And if I say no?” The lights died on her leather and bone mask. The textures and bumps absorbing any reflection, save her glossy goggles flashing a yellow light back towards the throne.  
“Jee nobata offah uba oifferent.”  
“He's not giving you a choice.”  
“Fuck me,” she muttered under her breath turning to the Mando again. “Did you know this was what he wanted?” He only shook his head. “What are you thinking?” She wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand, but she knew this wasn’t the place for any of that.  
“It's fine. If it pays as well as he says, it's worth it.” He lowered the blaster that had been pointed in her direction. “This could work for us, Megh.”  
She smiled at him under her mask. This time he reached for her, patting his hand on her shoulder.  
“Right.” The buckle on her helmet unsnapped easily before she pulled it from her head, revealing frizzy hair and marred, tawny skin. The long scar spanning her left cheek and across the bridge of her hawk-like nose made her skin crinkle when she smiled broadly at Jabba.  
“Okay, boss. What’s the job?”


End file.
